Yours, Mine, and Ours
by Rc
Summary: This is About Draco and Ginny. Draco has 4 kids. Ginny has 3. After their spouses die in the war, They find each other. The comfort and love they share will blossom later down the rocky road of widow-ness.(er?) This story: COMPLETE! Oh yeah. Review.
1. The beginning for love

"AMBER! ALEC! DANIEL! VINCENT! GET YOU ASSES DOWN HERE NOW! OR BY THE POWERS OF HELL I WILL COME UP THERE!" Draco yelled to his children while standing at the foot of the stairs. A girl came skipping down. "Hi daddy!" She chirped and giggled. "Hello Sugar. Where are you brothers?" He blinked at the 5-year-old. "Right here." Said a deep voice as a 16-year-old bounded down the stairs. He had short spiky blond hair and crystal blue eyes. " When are we leaving?" he asked impatiently. Draco snorted. "As soon as your fellow genders get down here!" Draco empathized by yelling it. "Vincent, Go fetch them." he sighed and sent his oldest after the others. "5...4...3...2..." the little girl counted. As she hit one, two boys landed in a piled after being thrown from the up stairs landing. "OW! VINCENT YOU JACKASS!" the second to oldest screamed. Draco sat down on one of the boy's backs. "Next time you listen to me or I will throw you down, and it won't be from the landing." "Then what from?" The other boy asked. "Try..." Draco grinned evilly. "The roof." he laughed at the boys. "Oh God! We're late!" he jumped up. "Ok! Everyone it's off to King's Cross station for your New Year at Hogwarts!"  
  
~/~/~/~/~/~/~  
  
"James! Keep up with your brother!" Ginny commanded as the three children walked onto platform 9 3/4. The Black haired boy turned and glared at his mother. "But mum.Andrew can watch himself! His only a year younger." James argued.  
  
Ginny glared back. "Do as I say. Oh there's the train. Now James I want you to watch Andrew and Louis. Ok sweetie?" Ginny asked glazing at her oldest that was the spilt image of his father minus glasses. James snorted. "Ok I will." He smiled as his mother kissed his forehead and his sibling's.  
  
"Well Weasley." The voice teased from behind her.  
  
Turning Ginny gasped. "Malfoy. How have you been?" She asked attempting to be civil. He nodded and smiled. "These must be yours?" he inquired. The oldest.James (he had over heard) was a tall skinny boy with messy black hair and bright emerald green eyes. Andrew, the middle child, had short spike black hair with red tips and blue eyes. Andrew had a bit of his mother and father on him perfect height and perfect size. The youngest was his entirely mother. Long shaggy red hair layered from his cheekbones back.  
  
Ginny nodded back and smiled. "James, Andrew, and Louis. Meet your new potions Master. Draco Malfoy. Professor Malfoy if you know what's good for you." She said sternly to her children. "And those must be yours Draco?"  
  
Draco smirked. "Yes. Vincent, Daniel, Alec, and my youngest Amber." He introduced them. Vincent was quite tall. Daniel had ear-long blond hair and gray-blue eyes. He was quite tall too. Alec was tall as well and had a ponytail full of blond hair with the roots being brown. Amber the littlest and only girl had bright amber eyes and pigtails with wavy blond hair.  
  
Ginny smiled and kneeled down toward Amber. She glazed into the young ones eyes. They were deep brown, Ginny gasped softly, Amber's eyes shined demon yellow for a second. "You have beautiful eyes Amber. Your names suits you." Ginny commented the girl. She giggled. "Thank you Miss Virginia." Amber smiled. "You have hair of the flame. Blood red but fiery with determination."  
  
Draco smiled and scooped up his youngest. "Oi Amber your scaring Ginny." He teased and looked at her. Ginny smiled. The train blew its whistle. "Hoi! James! Take your brothers and go on. I'll see you at Christmas." She waved as the teens walked off.  
  
Draco looked at his teens. "I'll see you at Hogwarts. Have a nice ride." He said and watched his kids walk towards the train. "You're not coming?" Daniel inquired. His father shook his head. "I've got to do something's. I'll see you at the sorting." Draco explained.  
  
The two adults and toddler watched as the train rolled away. "So Draco how are you going to get to Hogwarts?" Ginny asked as her, Draco and Amber walked out off King's Cross-Station. "I'm going to apperate." He smiled at the look of confusion on Ginny's face. "But you." "I'll Apperate to Hogsmeade then use a secret passage way to get to Hogwarts." He informed her. She blinked then nodded.  
  
Of course the Marauders. Moony, Padfoot, Prongs, And.ew.Wormtail. Made that map that Harry had used so many times to break the rules. ~Harry..~ Ginny thought. Amber looked over and saw a sad face on Ginny. "Miss Virginia Don't be sad. He's watching us. He's watching you. He only wants you to be happy. Don't worry, don't be afraid, don't be shy, and don't forget that love conquers all." The little girl said beaming at Ginny. Draco looked at his little girl then at Ginny. Ginny, shocked, smiled at her. "Draco would you mind if Amber stayed with me while you work at Hogwarts over the school year?" Ginny suggested. Draco blinked and looked back and forth between the two. "Well I don't know..I guess if it's not a bother? Harry won't mind?" Draco asked. Ginny's eyes widened a bit then she looked down. "Daddy!" Amber cried and punched her fathers arm. Draco winced. "Harry's dead Draco. Has been since the wars been over. Him and Voldermort killed each other with the Death spell." Ginny whispered. Draco looked taken back. He looked at Amber. "Daddy! You weren't oppose' to say anything!" She whispered. "You ruined your chance with her." Amber whispered in his ear. Draco shot her a glance. "Ginny I'm sorry I didn't know. I don't read the news anymore." He confessed. Ginny looked up at him and smiled. "It's ok. I've been doing well. But yes I'd love to have Amber at the Burrow." "The Burrow? The same house you lived in?" he blinked. "Yes. After my Mother and father died I inherited the Burrow. It certainly is big enough." Ginny laughed and Draco smiled. Her laugh lightened the mood and his guilt.  
  
"Well I guess so. If Amber would like too?" Draco looked at his little girl who just nodded and beamed happily. "Well all right. Now Amber be good and listen to Miss Virginia. Got it?" Draco sat down his girl on the pavement and sternly looked at her. "Of course Daddy I'll be a perfect angel!" She said mocking an innocent little devil. He laughed and nodded at Ginny. "All set then. Amber I'll bring you clothes tonight ok sugar?" "OK daddy! I love you!" She called after him as he walked away. Ginny Smiled. "See you tonight!" "Chow!" Draco called to them.  
  
(((((( I'M TOO SWEET TO LEAVE IT HERE! AIN'T I? AIN'T I??)))))))  
  
Ginny hummed to herself when a voice joined in. turning she saw Amber sitting at the table humming. Ginny smiled and continued humming while washing the dishes the muggle way. "Miss Virginia?" "Please call me Ginny." Amber smiled. "Ginny why do you live here alone all school year?" the little girl asked. Ginny looked at her and wiped her hands. Sittings across from Amber, Ginny smiled. "Well I have three boys, that are quite loud. During the school year I get quiet. And sleep. Now Amber, if you don't mind, how did you know about Harry?" Amber giggled. "He told me to be quiet. He laughed and said that James was becoming more and more like him. I looked at him and saw his wings. Big, beautiful, white angel wings. He saw how daddy looked at you when you got sad. And that's when he realized that maybe you should move on and love again." Amber smiled.  
  
Ginny blinked then her eyes began to tear up. "He was there?" She piped. "Uh-Hmm!" Amber beamed.  
  
Ginny giggled. "I can't believe it. He was spying on me! Always like him too." Ginny mumbled and sniffed. Amber smiled. "He's always around. Cause he still loves you Ginny. But he can't have you. So he wants you to have some one you can have to hold and care for like you did him. He knows you'll never be over him but he wants you to be happy". Amber smiled at Ginny.  
  
"Excuse me?" Voice deep and manly interrupted. "DADDY!" Amber jumped from the table and into the open arms of her father. Ginny sniffed and wiped her eyes. Turning to face Draco, Ginny smiled. "Hello Draco. How was the sorting?" She asked. He looked at her. "So-So. It's the same every year. Too noisy. But anyway I brought Amber her clothes she would need." Draco said laying a bag on the ground. Ginny nodded. "Draco I was wondering if the lot of you would like to stay here at the Burrow for Christmas?"  
  
Draco blinked. "Well I don't know. I don't think your children like my children." He sighed and sat at the table with Amber in his lap.  
  
"They don't like each other?" Ginny growled. "And why not? My children know better. And if Harry ever told them to beware if your children when I die he'll get three mouth fulls from me." She glared into empty space.  
  
Amber looked over to see A ghost like figure. Harry... She thought. He looked at her and smiled goofly at her. I didn't know he'd be so nice after he matured. Harry told her. Amber giggled.  
  
"Sugar what's so funny?" Draco asked as his little girl looked up at him with big brown eyes. "Ginny. She's funny." The little girl could bullshit good. (A/N: you know what that is? It's like lying REALLY WELL and being able to lie without giving it a second thought. And anyone believes you. Sadly.I can't do such a thing.)  
  
Angel Harry smiled and floated near Draco. Go on. Say yes you over sized prick. Do it. He said to Draco evening thought he knew that he couldn't hear him. Draco pondered it for a second. "Sure we'd love to stay." He smiled at Ginny.  
  
She nodded and blushed a bit. Harry had floated to her. He wiped his hand though her head. Draco so nice and sweet. And his smile. She thought. Harry laughed out aloud. Oh by the power of the 7 hells. She's fallin' for it Amber! He clapped and sat on the table (which he momentarily felled through.) Amber surpressed a giggle.  
  
Meanwhile Ginny had mentally slapped herself for the private comment. "So I guess I'll owl the boys tonight then. And you can just inform yours." Ginny suggested. Draco nodded then looked at Amber as she attempted to surpress yet another giggle. "Sugar may it's time you went to bed." He patted her head. She nodded and yawned. "Ok Daddy. Goodnight Ginny!" Amber smiled and waved. "Where's her room?"  
  
"Second floor, first door to your.right."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Ginny nodded. Oh my god, how could I think such a thing about Draco Malfoy! He was my family's enemy when we were kids. He's always hated Harry. And now? He's so nice and.well..civil. It's scary. He's changed so much. Ginny thought sitting back at the table.  
  
You don't know HOW much Gin. You've got to find out! Harry said quietly to her before fading into nothing.  
  
~/~/~/~ ((ONCE AGAIN I AM SWEET))  
  
Draco leaned in and kissed his child's forehead. "Now, Amber, Do not scary Ginny with your power ok? You don't rave and rant about being able to see Harry. Even if it's just to calm her or if his really there ok? If I come here Christmas to find out you've been telling tall tales. I'll tell you a tale about a little princess who loved sweets. But was grounded from eating anything that had artificial sugar in it." He explained to Amber in a matter-of-fact tone. She smiled. "Daddy! I wouldn't do that. I know better. Please don't take my sweets away?" She bullshitted and pouted cutely.  
  
Draco rustled her pigtail infested head. "Ok then. I'll be off. Goodnight Sugar." He kissed her forehead one last time before walking to the door and turning off the light.  
  
Leaving the door slightly cracked he made his way back down stairs. "Ginny?" he called through down stairs. "Shhhh!" She hushed him from the kitchen. "This house echo's badly." After he had walked into the kitchen and seated himself, she put a silencing spell on the room.  
  
"Ok. Coffee?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Black?"  
  
"No cream and sugar please."  
  
"Really? Mr. I'm-all-proud-and-mighty doesn't fancy black coffee?" Ginny teased. Draco smiled back.  
  
"No. Haven't cared for the stuff ever. I like things sweet." He grinned at the embarrassed look he received from Ginny.  
  
She handed him his coffee and sat down. "Draco how's Pansy?" ((A/N: OMG OMG I HATE PANSY WITH A FUCKING PASSION!!!!!!!!)) Ginny asked starting a conversation.  
  
"Well after we divorced. She died as a Death Eater in the war. Or so I'm told." He said lazily. ((A/N: THAT'S WHY SHE DIED! ^-^))  
  
Ginny blinked. "So you married her why?"  
  
Draco sighed and leaned back taking a sip of his coffee. "Well our marriage was pre-planned. She cared for me I didn't for her. Well not in the sense she thought I did. We had Vincent and everything changed. I was happy to be a dad. Then we had three more. She wanted me to be a main factor in Voldermort's war but I refused to be A Death Eater. (Never really wanted to be anyway.) So we divorced and since she was in the war I watched the kids. Then the war stopped and she never came home to see them."  
  
Ginny gasped and laid a hand on his. "Draco I'm sorry. I didn't know. How did the children take it?"  
  
Draco smiled and chuckled. "Well Vincent was sad for a while but got over it quickly. Daniel and Alec didn't really care. And Amber." He paused. "Never met her mother." He looked at Ginny she was on the edge of tears. "Oh my! The poor soul!" Ginny gasped again.  
  
Draco smiled softly at her. His silver eyes burning into her deep brown one's. He grasped her hand and kissed it. "Ginny you're sweet and nice. And I appreciate you watching Amber and inviting just for Christmas and last but not least this delicious coffee." He laughed at her face. Ginny was confused, embarrassed, happy, and sad at the same time. "Your welcome. Anytime Draco." She smiled. He waved.  
  
"Well I'm off. G'night Ginny."  
  
"Good night."  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter. Plot taken from the 19-sumthin movie "Yours, Ours and mine."  
  
A/N: So what ya'll think? This is my second fic and I won't continue both right NOW. So pick which one you like better and review. I'll wait till the first week in February. The other fic is: Death Eater. This one is: Yours, Ours and Mine. (Hp version.) 


	2. Keep at it Harry

Amber awoke to a smell. She sniffed the air and smiled. "Breakfast!!" She yelled a jumped from her bed with the almighty power of mid-morning hyperactive-ness. Ginny turned and smiled as the little girl charging into the kitchen. "Good Morning Dear. Your father sent you this. Along with this." Ginny said lying eggs and toast on the table and handing Amber a scroll and a package. "Thank you!" Amber beamed. She ripped open the package.  
  
She has more morning energy then I've had all my life. Ginny thought blinking and smiling. The little girl giggled. She held up a brown bear. "Look what daddy sent me!" Amber said smiling widely.  
  
Ginny nodded. "He's cute. What are you going to name him?"  
  
Amber dwelled in thought for a moment before hugging the bear and giggling. "I'm going to name it Dragon!"  
  
Ginny laughed. Of course she would. After her father I suppose. She thought. Amber laid the bear on the table and opened the scroll:  
  
Sugar,  
  
I thought you want this is just in case you got lonely. I hope it reminds you of your dear old dad. Ok maybe not that old. I'm turning 23 this year.((A/N: OF COURSE WE ALL KNOW HE'S LYING.)) Be good.  
  
Love, Daddy  
  
  
  
Amber giggled. "Daddy's silly." She told Ginny. Ginny looked at her. Amber handed her the scroll. After reading it Ginny laughed. "Yes, yes. I'm turning 20." Ginny said in a tone that suggested otherwise. Amber smiled and ate her food.  
  
After breakfast Ginny gave Amber a full tour of the Burrow. "This is where your brothers will be staying while their here for Christmas." Ginny informed the young one. Amber looked into the room. "All of them?" She inquired cutely. Ginny laughed. "No sweetie. Vincent will stay in here." Ginny walked across the hall to another door. "Um? What are your other brothers names?"  
  
"Daniel and Alec."  
  
"Oh yes. Daniel in this room and Alec in the one over. Your room is the first door after reaching the top of the stairs and your father will be in the one across from Alec." Ginny had this all planed out. She likes to keep things in order. Amber thought. Harry appeared. She does. The Burrow looks quiet big on the inside compared to what it looked like when the WHOLE Weasley family lived here. He told Amber. Are you still trying to set Ginny and daddy up? Amber asked Harry as he followed Ginny and herself back down stairs. He smiled. I AM DETERMINDED! He yelled. Then floated into a wall. Amber smiled at finally getting the haunting ghost to leave her be for awhile.  
  
~/~/~/~/~/~ ((I'M NICE))  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!??????" James yelled. Rivers of tears appeared out of nowhere and where flowing from his eyes. "James? What's wrong?" Andrew asked his older sibling (who was still crying and whining and sitting on his bed).  
  
James handed Andrew a scroll. "It's from mother." James murmured. Andrew scanned the paper. "SHE'S MAD!!!" ((A/N: AND I MEAN MENTALLY NOT PHYSICALLY.)) Andrew yelled.  
  
Louis blinked. "Guys? What's wrong?" After getting no verbal response, he walked to them. All he got then was a paper shoved into his face. He read in quickly. "So? We're going to have company Christmas. Big wow." He shrugged. "Read it again." A crying James (who looked VERY animated.) and a glaring Andrew instructed. Louis read it again. "OH MY GOD!!! NOT THE MALFOY FAMILY!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~/~/~/~/~/~/~ ((HA HA. OH BOY. THAT WAS GREAT WASN'T IT? WASN' IT!!!?????))  
  
"No." Vincent said. Draco glared.  
  
"I have to agree, dad, we all don't exactly get along." Alec informed his father. Daniel was leaning against the potion classroom's door. "I'm all for it. I say we go." He spoke up.  
  
"Thank you! Finally someone that wants to go!" Draco threw his hands into the air. Daniel smirked. "I wanna curse their house!"  
  
"OOHHHHHHH! That sounds like fun!" Alec 'oohed' and 'aahed' at his brother's idea. Draco fumed. "NO ONE WILL CURSE ANYTHING OR ANYONE AND EVERYONE IS GOING! YOU BETTER MAKE FRIENDS WITH THOSE BOYS OR I PROMISE YOU I WILL KILL YOU!" He yelled loud enough that the sound echoed in the dungeons and even passing by students in the hall heard. Vincent nodded coolly. Draco looked at him. "You stop that attitude right now or I'll curse YOU." He threatened.  
  
Vincent smirked. "What are you going to do? Turn me into-----" he was cut off by Draco's wand pointed at him and his father muttering something. And then "POOF".  
  
Daniel and Alec "ewwww" and backed away from their father. Draco smiled. A pile of robes lay on the ground. A rainbow colored frog hoped from the pile. It stood on its hind legs and began to shake its fist at Draco while probably cussing him out in frog-ese. "Is everything understood?" Draco questioned the boys/toad. They all nodded and began to walk out of the dungeon. "Oh," Draco called after him. "Don't forget your brother." He laughed.  
  
~/~/~/~/~/~ ((HEH HEH HA HA!))~/~/~/~/~/~((LET'S SKIP SEASONS!))  
  
It's now Halloween and the tension of spending the Christmas Holiday with the youngest Malfoy's (and their father, which was their Potions Master) was clawing up on the youngest Weasley boys.  
  
"Mum must be mental. Inviting the Malfoy's for Christmas." James ranted while sitting for lunch at the Gyffindor table. He stuffed his face with a roll. Louis smiled. "Well there's one Malfoy I can tolerate." He said taking a bite from his lamb chop.  
  
Andrew nodded. "Yea. The girl, she's quiet, nice and cutely little. Like a little sister." He managed to moved to the side before the mental daggers, James was throwing with his eyes, hit him square in the head. Louis mumbled a "Uh-Hmm."  
  
"How could you find that little prat 'cutely little'? She's a Malfoy man! Not to mention you'd be charged with statutory rape ((A/N: !? Is that right? I think it is.))." James nodded in agreement with himself. Andrew threw a plate smack dab into his brother's face.  
  
"EW! You sick fuck! Get your mind out of the gutter!" Andrew yelled.  
  
~/~/~/~/~/~/~ ((I LOVE THAT SAYING!))  
  
Ginny was outside watching Amber run around chasing a horde of butterflies. She smiled at seeing the 5- year-old so happy. Ginny had always wanted a little girl. A little girl with strawberry-blond hair she could play with. Ginny sighed in longing.  
  
Amber stopped running and saw Ginny with a faraway stare. She's thinking again. Said Harry, who was starting to annoy Amber unbelievable so. About what Harry? Amber asked him not looking in fear Ginny might suddenly look over a see her staring into thin air.  
  
Harry kneeled by Amber and sighed. Before I died we were going to have one more child. She wanted a girl so badly. She used to tell me about her dreams. The one she wanted so desperately was a baby girl that was free to run around and not fear Voldermort as a witch. Half of her dream is realized now. He informed Amber.  
  
Amber solemnly looked at Harry. But the half she.got was the wrong end of the deal.   
  
~/~/~/~/~/~  
  
Draco heaved a sigh of relief. This was becoming harder and harder. That smart-ass of a child James was annoying him beyond the gates of hell itself. He looked up at his class. They were chatty while doing a shirking potion. James was staring at him through half-slit eyes. Draco backed his head in shock. James' face resembled pure disgust and hatred. Amy Weasley (Ron and Hermione's Girl. Ginny, after Harry's death, switched back to Weasley. Hence now there are two different Weasley families at Hogwarts now) patted James on the back and pulled him back to his work.  
  
My god..He's scary.maybe agreeing was I bad idea? I was going to say no but something told me to say yes. I wonder. Draco thought to himself before he was interrupted.  
  
"Um Professor?" It was Amy with her hand raised. Black smoke was coming from Cody Longbottom's cauldron.  
  
"LONGBOTTOM!!!!!"  
  
Disclaimer: See last chapter.  
  
A/N: So? People seem to like this one. So I'll finish it first. Then my finish the other one. Well till next chap. Thank you:  
  
Teri  
  
Jop  
  
SAngel 


	3. Christmas has arrived James poor poor Ja...

Draco sighed heavily. "Damn Longbottom. Almost blew up half my fucking classroom today." He said to Daniel and Alec who were sitting at one of the tables. The classroom did look as if it had gone through hell and back.  
  
"I don't suppose you'd ever speak like that 'round Amber?" Alec asked. Draco leaned back in a chair and propped his feet on his desk. "Your right, that's why I'm getting it out before Christmas. "He smirked at his son. Daniel pulled a frog from his robes.  
  
"Hey dad do you think it's time to change him back?" Daniel questioned. Draco looked at the frog and yawned. "Well alright." He said lazily and pointed his wand at the frog. After muttering the counter curse, a green light filled the room. The light disappeared to reveal a boy. He was sitting Indian-style and looking VERY pissed.  
  
"Morning Vinny. How was your day?" Alec teased handing him, his robes.  
  
"DON'T. FUCKING. TALK. TO. ME." Vincent growled, dressed, and left with a final BANG from the dungeon's doors.  
  
"WELL DON'T LET THE DOOR HIT YOU IN THE ASS ON YOUR WAY OUT!" Draco called after his son laughing. Daniel was on the floor laughing in tears and Alec just smiled in silent amusement.  
  
~/~/~/~/~/~/~  
  
Amber sat up in bed looking at her bear. "Dragon...Is daddy ever going to fall for Ginny?" She questioned her bear.  
  
Amber go to bed. Harry said, he was sitting in the chair by the window. Amber glared at him with the famous Malfoy glare (A/N: OF DOOM!). Harry! I'm not tried! She pouted. He smiled. Alright then. Wanna ya wanna do? He asked truing to start conversation. She smiled and bounced. Harry what's it like to die? Amber asked.  
  
Harry was slightly taken back by this. He pondered her question for a minute. It's different for every person. But in my death, it was quick. I just remember yelling the killing curse then being in my bed. Only I wasn't alive. It took awhile to get used to. You know, being transparent and all. He smiled. Amber blinked. Why your bed?   
  
That's where I WANTED to be. I was so tried. I just wanted to sleep. So when I died I was sent to my most desired point at that time. He disappeared and reappeared lying on his back on Amber's bed. I felt as if I was home but...it felt strange as well. Like at the same time I needed to be somewhere else. He closed his eyes. Amber laid her small, tiny hand in his big one. Instead over passing through, she squeezed his hand. He opened his eyes and looked at her. You're a very special little girl Amber. With your power and all. He whispered.  
  
Uh-Hmm! My power to see things and touch things that are not seen or traced by some magical object. She explained smiling. Harry squeezed her hand back. He smiled at her. BED TIME! He yelled. Amber yawned and snuggled into the covers. It's almost Christmas. You'll see Draco then. And I've got a surprise for you! Harry whispered into her ear. She looked at him with tried eyes. She mouthed something that looked like "What it is?" before she fell asleep.  
  
~/~/~/~/~/~/~  
  
Christmas had arrived (much to the displeasure of James). Andrew and Louis had begun to hang out with the two youngest Malfoy's (also to the displeasure of James).  
  
Vincent, however, was not friendly James, which got him turned into many things. Draco was constantly nagging his oldest to befriend the oldest Weasley, but he didn't succeed.  
  
James huffed as he banged his head on the table at lunch. Looking over at the entrance, through slit eyes, he saw his brothers walking in with the Malfoy's.  
  
Andrew sat down in front of James. "So how are you?" he asked casually and loaded up his lunch plate. James answered with another 'bang' of his head hitting the table. "Wow. That's interesting." Andrew said sarcastically. Louis looked over at James. "Yo, brother! What's your problem?" he asked taking a BIG bite from his sandwich. James banded his head again.  
  
"So that's still eating you?" Louis glared in annoyance at James. Andrew blinked. How the hell could he know what the fuck his saying? He thought.  
  
"Don't worry. It's only 2 weeks with the Malfoy family! It'll be ok! It's not like this is some conspiracy to get Professor Malfoy closer to Mum so he can seduce her and turn her over to the Dark side." Louis explained till Andrew and James looked up at him. "FUCK!" Louis yelled as Andrew grabbed his arm and James grabbed the other and processed to drag him get of the Great Hall.  
  
Their mission: Find Professor Malfoy.  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: see last chapter.  
  
A/N: Ok sorry this so short the next I hope the next is rather LONG. But yeah. Thankies: Teri  
  
Mugz83  
  
Beccs  
  
SAngel  
  
Dannie7: um I'm sorry I insulted you.  
  
  
  
Ren Devil  
  
Tk  
  
SnapeJuice 


	4. Severus and the argument that sorta solv...

James and Andrew were still dragging a protesting Louis to the dungeons. "James! Andrew! I was being sarcastic! You know joking! Come on guys!" Louis cried out in pain as James bit his arm.  
  
"You told us sumthin we didn't like! So now we're gonna go confront Professor Malfoy!" Andrew yelled and kicked open the doors to the potion's room.  
  
Draco looked up from his papers and smiled warmly at the students. "Good afternoon boys. How can I help you?" Draco asked civilly. James and Andrew dropped Louis.  
  
"YOUR OUT TO GET OUR MUM!" James yelled pointing and staring with pure hatred. Andrew nodded his head rapidly.  
  
"I beg your pardon?" the confused Potion's Master asked. James blinked.  
  
"Um...So your not trying to get my mum to fall for you so you can turn her over to the dark side to kill her as a human sacrifice to gather the DEATH EATERS AROUND TO ANNOCENCE A NEW LEADER!?!?!?!?!" James was now at a yelling state and posing dramatically. Draco blinked.  
  
"Er...no."  
  
Andrew looked at James; James looked at Andrew and they both glared at Louis, who was sitting at one of the tables sulking. Draco smiled and laughed.  
  
"Are you that paranoid James?" Draco questioned the boy, receiving a confused look. "Are you? We'll only going to be there for 2 weeks. That's 14 days. I'll try my best to make Vincent stay away. If I know him, he'll be in his room 18 hours out of the day. So don't worry."  
  
Louis snorted and stood. "I'm leaving. I need to pack.." He huffed and stalked out of the room.  
  
Draco waved. Andrew followed his brother out of the classroom. James glared, blinked and followed.  
  
~/~/~/~/~/~/~  
  
Ginny laughed and chased Amber around the living room. "Amber! Your father's gonna be here in 2 hours! We need to get you ready!" she argued as Amber ducked behind the couch. "But Ginny! I don't like dressing up! Daddy makes me dress up every time we go and visit grandpa!" Amber whined. Ginny was about to protest and magically make her wear it when the doorbell rang. Sighing, Ginny made her way into the kitchen. Amber smiled and followed, while pulling on her green sundress to make herself look presentable.  
  
Ginny opened the door. "We don't want any, I'm....PROFESSOR SNAPE!?!?"  
  
~/~/~/~/~/~/~  
  
Draco sighed. They couldn't all apperate, so they were left with taking the long way. And the fact he was watching three Weasley's AND his own kids weren't helping. James and Vincent glared at each other and Louis and Alec wouldn't stop playing Exploding Snap. Daniel and Andrew were trying to get an intelligent conversation about Quidditch going with James who just sulked.  
  
"Ok that's it! Vincent, James! Outside now!" Draco yelled and pointed to the cabin's door. The two boys looked at him and snorted.  
  
"NOW!" Draco roared. They jumped up and out the door. He followed in suit. Once he had left, the remaining boys snickered.  
  
Vincent leaned against the cabin outside wall with his eyes closed. James was standing and swaying slightly with each movement of the train. Draco frowned. "Into this cabin, now." He instructed, pointing to the cabin behind theirs.  
  
Once in the cabin Draco told them to sit, shut up, and listen VERY carefully.  
  
"You two are driving me UP the fucking wall. I want you two to behave, converse and talk as if you've known each other since you could remember. And if I hear you argue, or if I see you glare in the presence of your mother, Ms. Weasley, I WILL personally kill you. Any arguments?" he stared coldly at the boys. They looked at each other and snorted.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Draco yelled in frustration. "YOU DON'T GET IT DO YOU!? YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME AND DO AS I SAY OR I WILL TURN YOU INSENSENATIVE LITTLE PRATS INTO MINDLESS ZOMBIES AND MAKE YOU PUT ON A SHOW FOR THE WHOLE SCHOOL WITH THE IMPERIO CURSE!!! DO YOU WANT THAT?" He yelled so loud that now James and Vincent had their backs plaster against the seat. They shook they're heads in unison.  
  
"THEN WE UNDERSTAND EACH OTHER?!" he yelled pointing his wand at them for dramatic effect. They nodded.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Yes sir." They mumbled. Draco smiled. "Ok then!" he opened the door and Louis, Alec, Daniel and Andrew crashed in and landed in a pile.  
  
"Um hi.." Louis waved. Daniel and Alec grinned sheepishly and looked at each other. Andrew laughed nervously.  
  
Draco had a vein the size of Manhattan Island. The four fallen boys jumped up and back into their cabin without another word. Draco turned back to Vincent and James.  
  
"You two will remain in THIS cabin TOGETHER for the rest of the trip? Is that agreed?" he pressed. James nodded and Vincent opened his mouth to protest but decided against it.  
  
Draco walked out and locked the cabin with his wand. Of course he knew they could get out but...there's a catch if they try too.  
  
~/~/~/~/~/~/~  
  
"Hello Professor." Ginny choked and moved aside so he could enter her home. Amber beamed at the man. "UNCLE SEVERUS!" She yelled and tackled Snape. He smiled and picked her up. "How are we today girls?" he asked gesturing to Ginny. She huffed. "Professor-----"  
  
"Ms. Ginny I am no longer a Professor. Please call me Severus."  
  
Ginny was taken back but nodded. "Severus, I would like to know why you are here? I have company coming and my son's will be home soon."  
  
He nodded. "I know. Draco Malfoy and his son's. I was informed he'd be here. Plus....I needed to give my favorite niece her Christmas presents." Snape smiled at Amber again and she giggled.  
  
"Really? Uncle Severus I wanna open them now!" She whined. He shook a finger at her hastily. "No no. It's not Christmas for another," he looked down at his non-existent watch. "4 days."  
  
He set Amber down and looked at Ginny. "Ms. Weasley..I'd like to say that I'm sorry for your loss.....And if it is ok if I wait here still Draco shows. May I?" he asked politely. Ginny backed her head in shock.  
  
"Severus....You're so nice? Why?"  
  
"Why? People change. Especially Death Eaters..And ESPECIALLY if the dark lord they served is dead." He explained sitting at the kitchen table.  
  
Ginny blinked then smiled warmly at him. "Of course you can Severus. Oh if you like you can stay here for Christmas. With the lot of us. If...If it fits your tight schedule?"  
  
Snape grinned. "No thank you. I've got....other plans. But I'll be here Christmas day. Ok?"  
  
  
  
Ginny nodded then went to the living room, where Amber had ran off too. "Amber! Amber come down here! Help me with dinner please!" Ginny yelled once she saw Amber was nowhere to be seen in the living room.  
  
~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~  
  
Amber was throwing things all over her room, from her bag from Ginny's call reached her.  
  
"ALL BE DOWN IN A MINUTE!"  
  
Amber pouted. "I can't find it!"  
  
Find what?   
  
"Harry go away! I'm busy!" Amber barked. Harry was surprised at her anger for being so small. He blinked and hovered over her shoulder. What are you looking for? He asked again. Amber glared at him.  
  
"I got Uncle Severus and Christmas present and I can't find it! I know I brought it!" she snorted in aggravation and started her way back into the kitchen.  
  
Harry 'OOH' and beamed. AMBER! AMBER! IS THIS IT?!? Harry threw out his arms. A small package lay in his transparent hands. Amber's eye's widened. "Where did you find it!"  
  
I stole it..... Harry smiled at his own sneak-ness.  
  
"HARRY!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: SEE LAST CHAPTER! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE'TA TELL YA!?!  
  
Rc: Ok folkie! Explain to me how you liked this chapter! Come on you know you want to review! I won't tell.  
  
Draco: RCCCCCCCCCCCCC!!! -screams like a little girl-  
  
Rc: What?  
  
Draco: WHY MUST YOU PUT ME IN THE SAME CABIN WITH 6 TEENAGE BOYS??????  
  
Rc: 'Cause it's funny.  
  
Draco: is not!!!!  
  
Severus: is too!  
  
-that continues for some time......- 


	5. Home at last And a kiss?

Draco sighed in relief. They were finally at the Station. "Ok Kiddies! Off of platform 9 3/4 and casually into King's Cross Station. Ok?" he told the group of exhausted teens. James and Vincent had.....er...bonded (the only thing they had in common was the fact they both REALLY didn't want to be there. And Quidditch, of course.)  
  
They were leaning against each other dozing. Draco twitched. "OK! KIDDIES LET'S GO!" he shouted waking James and Vincent from their upright slumber and forcing the others to move along.  
  
They moved into King's Cross and out to the street. Draco whistled and called over three cabs. He helped pack their trunks in the back on the third cabs and two other's into the back on the remaining cabs. Draco looked over the boys. "James, you and your brothers take the first cab. My kids take the second." He instructed. The boys did as they were told and got into the cabs.  
  
Draco informed the cabs were to go and climbed into the first cab.  
  
"Professor? Shouldn't you sit with your children?" Louis asked while he positioned himself for a nap. Draco sighed, this trip was getting complicated. "No they'll be playing Exploding Snap the whole damn time and I need a nap." He whined childishly. James' head was resting against the window and Andrew's head was resting on James' arm. Draco sighed again. Thank Merlin this cab was big..... He thought before drifting into sleep.  
  
Harry laughed. THAT'S FUNNNNNNYYYYYY!! He pointed at Draco and disappeared laughing hysterically.  
  
~/~/~/~/~/~/~  
  
Ginny hummed as she cooked. Severus has been here for Ages and he's just been wondering around with Amber. Where could they possibly be? She thought. Just then Amber came into the room laughing. Severus was smiling and nodding. Ginny looked up at the two. "Hello, just what have you two been doing?" She questioned.  
  
Severus looked up. "Oh Amber here was giving me a tour of your home. It's quite big. I imaged different." He confessed. Ginny blushed slightly. "Most do, so no offense taken."  
  
Amber looked up as Harry popped into view.  
  
Harry laughed again. OH MY GOD! YOU MISSED IT! DRACO! HA HA! He stopped as Amber glared at him. What? I didn't do....OH MY GOD! SNAPE'S HERE! WHY! WHY IS SNAPE IN MY HOUSE!!!??? He screamed, very animatedly. Amber giggled. Uncle Severus came to visit. He wanted to give Daddy and me our presents. So shut your mouth. If your too loud they * might * here you. She hissed at him mentally.  
  
Harry pouted. Fine, Oh and Draco's gonna be here in a second. Then he disappeared with a light 'POOF' sound.  
  
And Harry was right, surprisingly. There was a knock at the door. "DADDY!" Amber yelled and ran under the kitchen table to the door. She opened the door on her tiptoes. Draco smiled. "Sweetie," he kissed her forehead and picked her up. "How have you been?" Amber was latched on to Draco's neck and wouldn't get off. James pushed through Draco and ran out of the room. "James!" Ginny called after him. But she quieted for a moment before looking up at Draco. "I'll tell you later."  
  
He nodded. Louis and Andrew came through the door looking relieved. "Hey mum." Andrew said hugging Ginny and sitting at the kitchen table. Louis hugged Ginny and left for his room, for YET another nap. Ginny smiled. "They never change. Now where are yours, Draco?" She asked.  
  
Vincent, Alec and Daniel walked into the kitchen. "Hello Ms. Weasley. Thank you for inviting us." They spoke in unison, perfectly. Ginny blinked and laughed. "Please call me Ginny. 'Ms. Weasley' makes me sound old. Do I look that old?" She smiled as the boy's shook their head in unison. Draco elbowed Alec, who elbowed, Daniel, who in turn elbowed Vincent. Ginny laughed. "I'm sure you've had a long trip, why don't you go rest up for dinner. Amber would you show them their rooms please?" Ginny looked at Amber and nodded.  
  
Amber smiled and jumped from her father's grasp in Vincent's. "Come on follow me!" She yelled and led the boy's out of the kitchen. Draco laughed and walked up to Ginny. "Good afternoon Ginny. " he said and hugged her..rather close. Ginny hugged back. "Same to you Draco." She said pulling away and turning back to her cooking.  
  
"Draco?" Severus caught his attention.  
  
"Oh Severus! I didn't see you. Hello." Draco said walking around the table to shake his old Professor's hand. Andrew was snoring on the table. Ginny smiled. "Andrew? Andrew? Do your Mum a favor?" she asked him. He didn't move but he did respond. "Yes Mum?"  
  
"Go up and see James."  
  
"But mum he does this every time."  
  
"Please, It'll mean a lot to me."  
  
"But.."  
  
"Please?"  
  
Andrew raised his head and nodded. He left the room. Ginny sighed and listened to a conversation between Severus and Draco for a moment. They were just talking about the new students and potions that Draco would be teaching the seventh years. Ginny looked at the door that her eyes saddened. James. Don't do this, not today. It's Christmas, a time to be happy. Don't be sad, I miss him too. Ginny thought sniffling.  
  
A hand appeared on her shoulder. "Ginny? Are you ok?"  
  
She looked up at Draco. "Yes it's just James."  
  
"James?"  
  
She nodded and sniffled. "Him and Harry were very close. Hell he looks just like his father. They both enjoyed Quidditch, and flying. Harry used to take him flying all the time. Even if I said no," She laughed halfheartedly. "James is just like Harry. In ALL aspects, he believes the same morals as Harry did. James doesn't like to come home. He usually doesn't, during Christmas. Stay's at Hogwarts; it hurts him to come home and see everything his father liked. He'll be in his room for quite some time. He'll most likely skip dinner." She informed him. Severus stood.  
  
"I better be going." He exclaimed. Ginny's eyes opened wide.  
  
"Oh please don't! We'd love to have you for dinner Severus!" She begged. He smiled and patted her head.  
  
"No No. I think I'll go. I'll come visit later." He waved. "Good day."  
  
Draco and Ginny waved back as He apperated.  
  
~/~/~/~/~/~/~  
  
  
  
Harry floated through Amber's room in circles. AMBER AMBER! I HAVE A SURPRISE! FOLLOW ME! OR YOU'LL MISS IT! He yelled. Amber glared. "Harry? What is it?"  
  
FOLLOW ME! FOLLOW ME! He floated out of the room with Amber following. Harry was shaking his arm's the whole time, expressing how important it was that she follow him.  
  
  
  
~/~/~/~/~/~/~  
  
  
  
"Ginny?" Draco asked concerned. He hadn't been concerned for someone other than his children for what? 3 years? This was new to him in a way. Being so close to someone of the other sex. And she's not bad looking either.... He thought smiling a bit.  
  
"I'll be fine, thank you." Ginny whispered. She turned and looking up at him beaming. He leaned close to her. She stared at him in shock. She felt his arm wrap around her waist to keep her steady.  
  
He's going to kiss me! She thought.  
  
Draco brushed his lips across hers and smiled. Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and closed the space between them. Their lips met, in a kiss that sent sparks everywhere.  
  
~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~  
  
Ginny and Draco kissed for the longest moment. They enjoyed the kiss. Ginny didn't even care that her Gumbo* was boiling over and Draco was to er.....preoccupied to notice that they were being watched.  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: LAST CHAPTER!  
  
Rc: OH boy! I finished in only 3 hours. Wow! So review! And if you have anything you wanna comment on please do. Thank you my reviewers! -Blows kisses to all of you- HERE! HAVE COOKIES! -Throws cookies at you- HEH HEH.  
  
Draco: Prat! -Is suddenly wearing a hot pink bunny suit that he CAN'T take off.-  
  
Draco: HELPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!  
  
*-GUMBO'S GOOD! I'M CAJIN! SO I COMMAND YOU GO AND EAT GUMBO!!! NOOOOOWWWW! OR FOREVER HOLD YOUR PEACE!!! Thank you. 


	6. It gets worst

A/n: OH GOD!!! I'VE UPDATED!!!! HELL HAS FROZEN OVER! Yes but anyway. Sorry if this chapter it "blah" and by "blah" I mean it was choppy. Didn't have much feeling. I'm sorry. But as long has I have spring break I can update. But I might update this one once more before next Monday MAYBE.  
Amber giggled. "Wow you actually did it Harry. You actually managed to set Daddy and Ginny up." She gasped. "Harry?" she looked up at the ghost.  
  
Harry was crying. He was transfixed on the scene before him. His wife (ex?) and his enemy kissing in his kitchen. Ok so she wasn't HIS wife anymore and it wasn't HIS kitchen. But it WAS still upsetting. I still love her and I know she still loves me. But I'm gone and she's alive. She's realized that just because I'm gone she doesn't have to be tied down love wise. That maybe there's another someone out there. And now she doesn't have to lonely. I'm happy as long as she's happy. And she's happy right now, even if it is with the man I HATE. Harry sniffed and smiled.  
  
Amber sadden. Harry, let's go. She grabbed his hand and tugged him to him back through the door.  
~/~/~/~/~/~/~  
Draco and Ginny pulled apart slowly while tiny kisses still kept them linked. She looked at him, staring into his eyes with her glazed ones. "Draco?" She whispered. He stared at her with sadness.  
  
"Ginny I know it's going to be hard but I promise you it's going to be ok. Harry's happy for you I know that. He loved you so much that he wants to see you happy. And well...I'd like to see you happy to...and," he paused for a moment and wiped a tear from her face. "hopefully be happy with me."  
  
Ginny hugged him. "Draco, thank you but I need to think about this ok. I mean I lost the man I loved only a year ago. I know I should be ok but I'm not." She broke down crying and hugged Draco tightly.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her and whispered sweet things in her ear.  
  
After awhile she had calmed enough to noticed dinner was ruined. "Oh no! My dinner!" She sniffed. "Dinner's been ruined! Oi not good."  
  
Draco blinked and sighed. "We'll go out. My buy." Ginny looked at him.  
  
"Draco! This meal was oppose to be perfect!" Ginny cried. He sighed again. He rested his hands on her shoulders. "Ginny we will eat at the Leaky Caldron OK? Everything will be fine." He insisted.  
  
She stared at him a moment. She smiled. "Ok."  
~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~  
After getting everybody to the Leaky Caldron with Floo powder they stuck three tables together and sat down. Draco ordered everything on the menu four times.  
  
"Draco! I don't think you should have ordered that make food!" Ginny told Draco while eyeing the waiters bringing plates upon plates of all food conceivable by a human mind to the table. He laughed.  
  
"No I ordered just enough. My boys are big eaters, watch."  
  
Sure enough Vincent, Daniel, and Alec we're shoving their faces full of food. And Amber was too. (A/N: Damn...))  
  
Ginny blinked. She looked down her side of the table at her children who seemed to be having an eating contest with the Malfoy kids. "Merlin! They're going to get sick, if you ask me."  
  
Draco grinned. "Yes I suppose. But that's their fault isn't it? Acting so immature."  
  
Ginny nodded dumbly while watching the 6 teens gain calories.  
~/~/~/~/~/~/~  
The 6 boys moaned as they entered the Borrow after dinner. Ginny and Draco stood by the sink watching the boys. Amber lying in Draco's arms silently sleeping.  
  
"I'm going to puke." Andrew concluded as he fell in a chair in the dining room. Alec banged his head on the table in agreement. "Hang in there buddy." Andrew said patting Alec on the head.  
  
Ginny smiled. "You shouldn't have eaten so much boys."  
  
Louis waved goodnight and walked out of the kitchen followed by Daniel who was holding a hand over his mouth. James glared at Vincent and Vincent snorted.  
  
"Don't look at me like that Weasley. This is all your fault you know." Vincent blamed. James' eyes widened. "MY FAULT! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT'S BEING A ROYAL PAIN IN THE ASS! YOU SHOULDN'T BE HERE! YOU SHOULD BE OUT WORSHIPING SATAN OR SOME SHIT!" He yelled.  
  
Ginny gasped. "James! Don't be rude! Stop it!" She yelled at him. Vincent stood there with an ice-cold face and no emotion in his eyes.  
  
Draco, however, was standing perfectly still with a hard face. He didn't look mad or angry he was just standing there holding Amber as she slept. Ginny was standing in front of James reprimanding (?) him.  
  
"James Potter! How dare you! You have no authority you say that!" She scowled and slapped Him hard across his face. Ginny pulled her hand back fast and gasped again. James grabbed his cheek in shock. "Mum..." He whispered then slowly laid his hand by his side.  
  
Andrew and Alec watched in silent awe at the scene. They looked at one another then stood.  
  
"James are you ---" Andrew went to ask but was stopped by Draco who held his arm out in front of him.  
  
James waited a minute then left the kitchen for his room. Ginny's head was lowered and she was rubbing her hand continually. Andrew moved to confront his mother and Alec went to his father.  
  
"Dad want me to take Amber to her room?" he asked and only got a child placed in his arms.  
~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~  
Alec made his way up to Amber's room.  
  
"Hey Alec wait for me!" Andrew yelled running up the stairs to join him. "I've got to check on James. You know maybe we should try to show him you guys aren't bad." He paused for a moment. "Are you?"  
  
Alec shot Andrew a glance. "No. We're not bad. Our name is but as people no. Odd but not bad." He opened the door to Amber's room. Andrew turned on the light. "So you'll help me then?" he asked.  
  
Amber tossed when Alec set her down. He covered her quickly and turned out the light. "Help you?"  
  
Andrew walked with Alec up a flight of stairs. "Yeah! Help me with James! He thinks the lot of you are evil Death eaters! It's absurd if you ask me. Hence they were all killed during the war but that's beside the point isn't it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well then will you help?"  
  
Alec smiled. "Of course. Why not?" Andrew's face brightened.  
  
"Great!"  
  
The boy's knocked on James' door. "James! It's Andrew! Opened up bro.!" he yelled. After no answer Andrew turned the knob.  
  
The room was dark and it had an eerie air to it. "James!" Andrew called out into the darkness. Alec felt the wall for a light switch. He found it and flipped it. Andrew's eyes widened. "Oh no."  
  
Alec backed up. "What happen here?"  
Disclaimer: DAMMIT! LOOK BACK!  
  
Rc: he he  
  
Draco: Your cruel.  
  
Ginny: yes yes indeed.  
  
Rc: me know.  
Next: Gee I don't know. 


	7. Ah sweet spooky and all out fun

Ginny let a sob escape from her throat. "I didn't mean to hit him! I was just so angry! I-I-I--." She sobbed again and Draco tightened his gripped around her.  
  
"Ginny! It's been a LONG day we'll all talk about it in the morning." He whispered into her hair.  
  
Andrew and Alec came bounding into the room. "I hope you mean all of us excluding James." Andrew panted to the couple. Ginny's head shot up. Her eyes were puffy and red. "What do you mean?"  
  
Alec swallowed hard. "He's-um-He's-"  
  
"He's gone." Andrew finished. Alec nodded.  
  
Ginny's eyes widened. "He's..gone? Gone where?"  
  
Andrew backed his head. "I don't know! He didn't exactly leave a trail of bread crumbs!" he resorted to sarcasm as a defense.  
  
Draco glared at the boy. "Now we don't need to be sarcastic! Alec go and get Vincent from the kitchen. Tell him to grab his broom and meet me outside. Go." Alec nodded and disappeared into the kitchen. Draco glanced back at Ginny. He brushed tears from her eyes and ran his fingers through her red hair. "We'll find him."  
  
Draco stood and Andrew took his place. Ginny nodded numbly at Draco, who smiled and left the living room quickly.  
  
Ginny hugged Andrew. "I hope he'll be ok." Andrew nodded. "They'll find him."  
~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~  
Draco mounted his broom. "Vincent don't talk, don't argue. Just look. If you see him call me. Got it?"  
  
Vincent glanced at his father and took off into the sky. He disappeared into the darkness. Draco growled. "If he even thinks about leaving ME here to WATCH Amber, Alec and Daniel ALONE without another FULLY MATURE person of blood related statues I WILL shoot him between the eyes!" He hissed.  
  
He raised his broom into the air and scanned the ground below.  
FEW HOURS LATER AND MANY, MANY DEATH PLANS OF DESTRUCTION FOR HIS OLDEST  
  
Draco was steady becoming aggravated. He growled. "This is pointless! I don't know where he might be. Or if he's still in the Wizarding world at all!" Draco pulled at his hair. A light flickered below on the ground. Draco blinked a few times before lowering and stepping onto the ground. He made his way through the dark forest he had landed in. The forest closed around him and he pushed through it with his broom. The trees were, in the words of young Amber, Draco thought: SPOOKY! . Draco backed his head. "Eek! How could someone hide in here..at night!" Draco pushed aside some vines. He blinked stupidly a few times before stepping into a small, dark, clearing.  
  
A figure sat on the edge of a small pond. Its knees were pulled up to it's chest and it arms were folded over them with a head resting on them.  
  
"James....." Draco addressed the figure. He moved to stand next to him.  
  
"Leave."  
  
Draco sat down next to James. "Listen your mother's sorry about what happen earlier. She's worried. She wants you to go home. And I personal want to say sorry. We're not ALL bad people..except maybe Vincent," he scowled at the subject of his son. "personality wise. So don't judge us by our name or past reputation your father gave of me and my family."  
  
James looked at him. "I'm not being judgmental Professor, I'm being protective."  
  
Draco blinked. "Protective? Of your mother?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Draco (OH! It's a fad now) blinked stupidly. "Protecting her from who?"  
  
James stood. "You. You want to love her. But I don't wanna see her get hurt again." He stared into the pond.  
  
Draco stood as well. "James I would never hurt your mother. She's too sweet and kind to hurt. I'm kill myself before I hurt her." James turned and glared. "Ah. But this goes a bit deeper doesn't it?"  
  
James didn't answer he stood there. Draco nodded. "It's about someone taking your fathers place right? Well if you're every going to learn something from me this year learn from me now. No one can take your father's place as long as you still share that bond. You and Harry had a special bond only a father and son could have. Remember that and no one can take his place." He smiled at the relaxed look he got from James.  
  
"Come on let's go." Draco and James mounted their brooms and took off into the sky. On the way back to the Borrow they met up with Vincent.  
  
"Don't say a word." Draco glared at his son.  
  
~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~  
  
"OH! JAMES! JAMES! YOUR HOME!" Ginny cried hugging James tightly. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She was crying hysterically.  
  
James smiled. "Mum. It's ok." He looked up at Draco and nodded.  
  
Draco smiled. Better go! He shoved Vincent through stairwell door and hoped through too. "Hey! What's wrong? STOP PUSHING ME!" Vincent shouted at his father. Draco glared and shoved him up the stirs and to the hall. "Go to Bed!"  
  
~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~  
  
A small light shined on the page Draco was reading. Half moon spectacles were on Draco's nose. The bed's covers were pulled up to his waist to cover his boxers. And the light shadowed his toned-bare chest. He was turning the page when a knock rang in the room.  
  
"Come in."  
  
The door opened a crack. "Draco? May I talk to you?" Ginny asked poking her head into the room.  
  
"Of course." He smiled. She crossed the room. She had on a navy blue nightshirt and her red hair was pulled loosely up in a hair clip.  
  
Ginny sat on the bed next to him. She blinked then giggled.  
  
"What's so amusing?" he asked confused. She looked up smiling.  
  
"Shakespeare, Draco? Where did you pick up a muggle book like that?" Ginny scooted closer to look over the page.  
  
"Oh I was in London and I wanted a book. I went a store and asked for a good poetry book. And I girl at the counter gave me," Stopped a second to think. "Shakespeare and Edgar Allen Poe. Poe is a very spooky man."  
  
Ginny laughed. "Spooky? Hey I can't even read that!" She exclaimed at the book. (True, Shakespeare is HARD to read. Took me FOREVER to get down the rhythm of the words, gosh.)  
  
"Those lips that Love's own had did make Breathed forth the sound that said "I hate" To me that languished for her sake; But when she saw my woeful state, Straight in her heard did mercy come, Chiding that tongue that ever sweet Was used in giving gentle doom, And taught thus anew to greet: "I hate" she altered with an end That followed it as gentle day Doth follow night, who, like a fiend, From Heaven to hell is flown away. "I hate" from hate away she three, And saved my life, saying, "not you."" Draco read to her. He was concentrated on the book and the words. He spoke them with feeling.  
  
After words Ginny was almost in tears. "That's so sweet!"  
  
He smiled. "Anyway. You wanted to talk?"  
  
"OH! Yes I wanted to say thank you for helping with James. He told me what you and him talked about. And it's very kind." She blushed and looked up at him.  
  
"Well I really want to get along with your children but it seems rumors have gotten to them before I did." Draco smiled lightly.  
  
There was a long silence before Ginny moved and rested her head on Draco's chest. "Draco?"  
  
He was blushing but looked down at her. He wrapped his arm around her. "Yes?"  
  
"Read to me." She turned the page for him. He just stared at her then smiled.  
  
"Alright." He began to read and that's how they fell asleep. Together.  
Disclaimer: My ass.  
A/N: You don't know the hell I went through. I had this chapter done. But my computer fucked up and it was deleted. So I was suck with REWRITING it! ARGH! Yes but anyway. Thank you all for reading and sticking with me. -sigh-  
NEXT: James and Draco seem to be getting along. Whereas Vincent still hates EVERYTHING! Will he ever get the stick out of his ass? Well maybe. We'll see, won't we? 


	8. Peace through the house almost and may p...

A/n: I have noticed that some have been referring to me as a guy. I'm not. I'm quite female. -grabs size C-cup boobs- QUITE female. Thank you. Oh and Jenn thank you. -blush- I was not aware that I did that wrong. Er I'll change it when I update, my stupidity shines through.  
  
Draco: -whistles and winks-  
  
Ginny: ! .  
~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~  
Draco woke up alone the next morning. Ginny was no where to be found in his room. So he tugged on a shirt and ventured down stairs. Upon reaching the kitchen laughter and chatter filled Draco's ears. He pushed open the door and saw the 6 boys (including Vincent) talking about a very amusing Quidditch game that happened earlier in the school year. Ginny was cooking.  
  
"Daddy!" Amber called. She hopped from the table and into his arms. "Morning Sweetheart. Morning everyone." Draco addressed the kitchen full. Ginny turned and gave him a bright smile that could light the darkest day. In his opinion.  
  
"I'm afraid it's nearly noon, dad." Daniel laughed. Alec and Andrew beamed and Louis waved with James in perfect unison right down to the giant bite they took out of their toast.  
  
"Indeed? Well then I'm behind." Draco set down Amber and took a seat next to Vincent, who was contentedly chewing on a straw. "Being good I hope?" Draco whispered. Vincent blinked (OH! Now it runs in the family). "Like an angel." He replied. Ginny laid a plate in front of Draco. "Eat." She smiled.  
~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~  
  
DAY BEFORE CHRISTMAS  
  
"Tomorrow's Christmas folks." James exclaimed while indulging himself in a game of wizard's chess with a silent Vincent. The children were all sitting in the living room doing..whatever. Louis sighed. "Joy!" he mumbled. Andrew backed his head. "Something wrong brother-dearest?"  
  
Louis looked pale. "Aunt 'Mione."  
  
"Hey don't dis 'Mione! She's awesome." James glared at his knight. "Knight to E-5." He stared. Vincent mumbled something and his Queen crushed James' knight. "Damn you, Vincent."  
  
Louis paled farther. "Yeah but she's...she's..." he glanced at Amber, she was playing with her bear, Dragon. "A bit of a B-I-T-C-H." he spelled out to the others.  
  
"Bitch you mean?" Amber asked looking up. All the boy's looked up and in unison blinked a few times.  
  
"What? I'm 5 not stupid!" Amber exclaimed. More blinked commenced.  
~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~ ((Harry's gonna be in this thing. We haven't heard from him in a while.))  
Draco was helping Ginny with dinner. He glanced at her. "You look very bright today." He commented her. She smiled. "It's Christmas! I can't help but to be bright. And the fact Vincent seems to be getting along with James makes today cheery." She sighed happily.  
  
"Yes well don't tell him that." He whispered close to her ear. "He'll make it hell." Draco licked her ear softly. Ginny blushed and slapped his arm hard. He cracked up laughing. "I was only joking Gin! Sorry, Sorry! It was a must-do!" he placed his hands up in defense. Ginny was fuming and blushing furiously.  
  
"Draco Malfoy! There are kids in the other room! Leave my Kitchen!"  
  
He pouted. "Awe but Gin!"  
  
Harry appeared. What the heck? He saw Draco backing away from Ginny who was holding a knife rather suggestively. Er....   
  
Draco blinked in terror. "Gin could you put the knife down? Come on, down girl." She stopped and huffed in angry. "Draco I want you to mature a bit before entering my kitchen." She commanded.  
  
He stared at her through half slit eyes. "Excuse me?" To him it was like her eyes flashed red. "And I'm not doubting they did." He whispers to you. (YES YOU!)  
  
He ran through the kitchen door and into the living room. Everyone was still staring at Amber but now they were staring at Draco.  
  
"Messed with Mum while she was trying to cook, did you?" Andrew asked. Draco dumbly nodded. "Never ever mess with mum while she's cooking she'll go DEMON on you." James explained to him.  
  
Draco sighed. "Why didn't one of you inform of this earlier?"  
  
Louis, Andrew, and James smiled like angels. "You never asked."  
  
Harry floated through the wall. Amber! Hey, meet me upstairs. He disappeared. Draco sat on the couch next to Louis who was sulking. "What's wrong with you?" Draco questioned in a concerned voice.  
  
Louis was pale. "Aunt Hermione. She coming tonight."  
  
Now Draco paled. "With Ron?"  
  
Louis nodded.  
  
"Their spooky aren't they?" Draco backed his head.  
  
Louis nodded again.  
  
Draco gulped. "Yay." He spoke in a very squeaky voice. Amber walked by hugging Dragon the bear. "Sweetheart where are you going?"  
  
"To put Dragon in my room." She disappeared into the stairwell.  
  
"Professor don't take this to offense but Amber scares me sometimes." Andrew confessed. James and Alec nodded. Daniel snored slightly but it sounded like he was agreeing.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH! I LOST!!!!!!!!!!!!!" James yelled. He cried silently to himself while Vincent gave a faithful peace sign to the others. Daniel jumped awake and fell over onto the floor asleep again. He got stares from everyone but the crying James.  
  
"James? It's only a game." Vincent said poking him square in the forehead with a bishop.  
  
~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~  
At 7 o'clock Hermione and Ron appeared at the Borrow. Ginny greeted them along with her sons. The Malfoy's were in the living room 'hiding'. Amber however was in her room chatting with Harry.  
So that's what's been going on? He asked. She nodded. "Daddy's been on his own personal mission. He's trying very hard to get everyone to get along. It's worked too. Vincent's actually talking to James." She informed him. Harry smiled. Good, good. Well I shouldn't be here. It seems everything's working out. They'll bring me backed to heaven. Bye, girl. You've been an Angel! Do me one last favor..  
  
Amber nodded; tears welled up in her eyes. "OK Harry."  
"What's HE doing here?" Ron growled. Draco backed up. Ginny was between the two.  
  
"Now Ron, calm down. It's Christmas. I invited him to stay for the holiday. OK? This is my house and I'll do as I please." She glared at him. "Yeah." Draco agreed from behind her. She turned and glared at him. "SORRY!" He disappeared through the door.  
  
Hermione laughed. "He's not so tough now is he?" Ginny laughed to. "He's a big baby. He doesn't like scary things. Hates scary muggle movies. It's cute." She told the couple. Ron huffed in disgust.  
  
"Well come in." She led them into the living where, Ron and Hermione stared. James was in another game of chess with Vincent. Andrew, Alec, Daniel and Louis where playing...blackjack? Draco was no where in sight. "Hmmm. He probably went to get Amber." Ginny thought aloud.  
  
"Who are these kids, Gin? Please oh please don't tell me you and Malfoy have secretly had kids???" Ron dwelled. Hermione touched his arm. "Ron! Don't jump to conclusions."  
  
Ginny laughed. "Goodness no. These are HIS kids. Vincent," he looked up and nodded. " Alec," he looked up and smiled.  
  
"Hello ma'am, mister."  
  
"-And Daniel." He gave a peace sign. Ginny smiled. "They're staying as well."  
  
"Ginny! Don't forget about me!" a voice yelp. Everyone turned to look at Draco holding a small girl.  
  
"Yes. Never dear, this is Amber. Draco's youngest." Ginny smiled as the girl jumped from her father grasp and ran to the couple. "Hello you must be Aunt Hermione, Louis says you're a bit of a bitch, is that true?" Louis' eyes widened and Ginny glared. The rest laughed. Hermione however was not amused. "You must be Uncle Ron! Daddy says you're a weasel and should be put in St. Mungo's cause your so.CRAZ-AY!" Amber swayed back and forth doing a crazy movement with her hands.  
  
Ron turned red and glared at Draco, who was jumping over the couch. Draco grabbed up Amber and put a hand over her mouth. "Man kid's say the darnest stuff, don't they?" he hissed into her ear. She smiled under his hand. Ginny stared at him through half slit eyes. "Draco...."  
  
"Y-Y-yes Gin?"  
  
"We'll be talking about this ok?"  
  
"Y-Y-Yes Gin."  
~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~  
A/n: ok that's done! WOO HOO! 


	9. The chess never ends and What's with the...

Draco laughed nervously under Ginny's cold glare. Hermione had blown off the rumored (kinda) insult Louis had given her. But Ron was quite..pissed.  
  
During dinner Ginny was having a very animated conversation with Hermione that involved NO ONE else. They seemed to be in their own little world. While poor Draco and poor Ron had no one to talk but themselves seeing how they REFUSE to talk to one another.  
  
Vincent and James were sitting at the smaller table in the corner, still playing chess, much to Ginny's dislike. "James can't we stop? My brain hurts from trying to remember how many times I've kicked your ass at this game." Vincent asked rubbing the bridge of his nose. James shook his head rapidly. "NO! I WILL beat you demon scum!" James protested against Vincent's plea.  
  
"Demon scum?" Vincent blinked then his eyes flattened out. "OK. It's personal now! I will conquer you Luke Sky Walker (If I got that wrong OH WELL cause I have NEVER seen a Star Wars movie. I'm not lying.) !" Vincent yelled grabbing the attention of the other table.  
  
"What the heck are you two arguing about?" Daniel Questioned. Draco waved his hand.  
  
"Daniel it's best not to argue with the stupid. Leave them be." Draco grinned wickedly at Vincent before biting the ham off his fork.  
  
James laughed. "HE CALLED YOU STUPID!" He cried while pointing. Hermione Smiled.  
  
"He meant the both of us twit."  
  
"Oh..WHAT? I'M NOT STUPID PROFESSOR!" James stood up. Draco backed his head.  
  
Everyone turned to look at him while he formed a huge sweat-drop. He stood slowly.  
  
Draco and James stared at each other. Amber smile then dropped her fork. That's when They took off out the door. Ginny jumping up with the others following. James was chasing Draco around the living. They were jumping over the couch and running in circles around the small Christmas tree. Ron laughed along with the other boy's and Amber giggled. Ginny huffed in anger.  
  
"DRACO! JAMES! FRONT AND CENTER!" She yelled. They stopped and dragged their feet to stand in front of her. Her hands rested on her hips. "Draco Malfoy! James Weasley! Go sit in that corner! One there and the other there." She exclaimed pointing at two different corners.  
  
"What!?" James gapped.  
  
Draco stared at her through slit eyes. "You're kidding right?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
~/~/~/~/~/~ 2 hours later at around 10:00 ~/~/~/~/~/~  
  
"This is gay."  
  
"Yes very homosexual."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Draco sighed. James repeated Draco with a sigh of his own.  
  
"I'm 36 FOR CHRIST SAKE AND I GET PUT IN TIME OUT?"  
  
James turned his head and looked at Draco with a face that spoke itself. It said: And you think I'm having a grand time you dumb ass bastard. Draco glared. "I read that."  
  
James blinked. "How could you?"  
  
"It's on the page."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Right here."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"There."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
James sighed. "This is gay."  
  
Draco nodded. "Yes very homosexual."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Didn't we have this conversation?"  
  
"We did?"  
  
"I believe so."  
  
"I don't remember."  
  
"How much weed have you smoked child?"  
  
James grinned. "Enough I suppose."  
  
Ginny smiled as she walked into the room. "You two ready to behave?"  
  
"Yes Ma'am." They replied with a innocent smile. You could almost the halo's if it weren't for the horns.  
  
Ginny smiled. Her red hair had been pulled up into a tight ponytail and small chunks of hair fell into her eyes. Draco drooled. James looked over at his professor and noticed his dazed state.  
  
"Oh professor?" James poked the man square in the forehead. Draco blinked and coughed. Ginny smiled widely.  
  
"I think I'll head to bed." Draco placed his hands behind his back and quickly strolled to the stairwell.  
  
Once Draco had left the room Ginny laughed lightly. James smiled crookedly.  
  
"He loves you, and you know it." James said suddenly causing his mother to look at him stunned, but still smiling.  
  
"I know. I'm just waiting for him to say it." Her eyes softened. "Well you go to bed now. Your Uncle and Aunt are in their rooms already. As well as our other guest and siblings."  
  
James nodded and kissed his mother forehead. "Night Mum."  
  
Ginny nodded back and left the living room for the kitchen. She began to clean. The cleaning to forever and by the time she was done it was close to 2: 30 in the morning. She yawned tiredly and began to what seemed to be long journey up to her room. On her way she passed Draco's room. His door was open and his bed lamp was on. Curiously, Ginny tapped on the door getting his attention. When she got no response she pushed the door open and looked inside. She giggled as she saw Draco lying on his side sleeping with a book over his face. Ginny walked over to him and removed the book.  
  
It was the small poetry book from before. She smiled. The blankets were around his waist so she pulled them up to his shoulders. Draco looked peacefully in his sleep, angelic. Ginny, boldly, kissed his cheek. And whispered, almost inaudible: "I love you, Draco Malfoy."  
  
After turning out the light, Ginny closed the door and left the room.  
  
Gray eyes opened in the dark room. Draco sighed. "And I you, Ginny. You just don't know how bad."  
  
~/~/~/~/~/~/~  
  
A/n: Sorry. I was on vacation. I went to Washington D.C. I WAS 2 FEET AWAY FROM THE PRESIDENT'S CAR! Ok So I didn't shake his hand. But I got closer than you've been.  
  
Draco: Damn Damn Damn...  
  
Ginny: What's wrong?  
  
Draco: T.T I have to say...I.I..Lov..  
  
Rc: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Don't! -tackles him and tapes his mouth-  
  
Draco: MMMMMM!  
  
Ginny: Draco? -blink blink-  
  
Rc: -thumbs up- 


	10. Refused

Chapter..er...Um..whatever chapter this happens to be. Disclaimer: If I own it, I wouldn't be writin' this now would I? So 'ere it is folks! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco awoke the next morning, quite early in fact, to someone pulling his hair. He grumbled.  
  
"DDDDAAAAAADDDDDYYYYYY!" Screeched Amber who was desperately trying to get her father OUT of bed. But failing miserable. James appeared next to her, seemingly out of hammer space, and "shh" ed her. His hands were holding something firmly behind his back.  
  
"The best way to get a parent out of bed is to do this.." James instructed her before pulling out a metal pot and spoon. He began to bang, relentlessly together, the two metal objects. Causing a yell from Draco and many giggles from Amber. James quickly gave her the items and to the door.  
  
"I was NOT here, got it Bear?" he told her. She giggled at the nickname and nodded. James disappeared with a wide smile.  
  
Amber hopped onto Draco's stomach and began the loud banging till he grabbed the metal torture devices and through them on the floor. Amber blinked at her father, who till had his eyes closed and appeared to be in deep slumber. She poked his cheek once, twice, a third time then strong hands grabbed her stomach and began tickling her. Amber's giggles never ceased. Draco tossed his daughter on the bed next to him and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Happy Christmas Sweetie." He laughed.  
  
"Happy Christmas daddy! Oh guess what!"  
  
Draco sat up on his bed and smiled. And Amber jumped up in front of him.  
  
"Santa came! Santa! Daddy! Presents!!!" She yelled and clapped happily. Draco smiled.  
  
"Ginny wants us down stairs now. To open presents!" She clapped again.  
  
Draco and Amber stared at each other for a minute.  
  
"GO!" Draco yelled and Amber jumped off the bed and began running. Draco ran after her down the hall trying to put on pants and a T-shirt the whole time. When they entered the living from the enclosed staircase, everyone was there. And poor Draco ran in out of breath having fallen in the sprint down the hallway.  
  
Snape smiled at Draco (who was hunched over trying to regain what breath he had loss).  
  
"Racing with Amber again? You're getting to older for that Draco." Snape teased Draco.  
  
Draco looked up and glared. "Bite me, Severus."  
  
"Uh-a. Temper, temper." Came the sly reply.  
  
"Grrrrr.." Draco hissed. Ginny smiled, She walked over and handed him and dark green wrapped package.  
  
"Here, This is for you." Her smile brightened.  
  
Draco blinked at the package and took it. It was quite small and light. He looked around at everyone. James and Vincent sat on the couch along with Hermione. Ron was sitting on the floor with Alec, Louis, and Daniel. And Severus was holding Amber's small hand with his big one. Draco opened the package to find a piece of string. He noted that the string was coming out of the bottom. And dually noted James was grinning.  
  
"Is this a game?" He asked looking at the group of mischievous folk. They all smiled/grinned wider. He shrugged and began pulling on the string. Draco become more confused than he already was when he pulled the string and Ginny's hand came flying into his face with the string tied around it.  
  
Draco glazed at her and blushed. "What's..What's going on?"  
  
"James told me of your little "talk" and decided that I would be your Christmas present."  
  
Draco stared at the beautiful red head in front of him then turned and glared at the Harry-mini-me.  
  
"I hate you." Draco said.  
  
"No,no,no...I hate YOU." James laughed and gave Draco a cheesy thumbs up. Draco stared at him moment till two small hands reached his un-shaven face. Gray eyes met blue as Ginny forced Draco to look at her.  
  
"Draco, will you accept this present?" She asked hopefully, giving him one of THOSE looks. You know, one of those looks of complete devotion and love. Draco smiled. He didn't answer Ginny only smiled and patted hand.  
  
Ginny's eyes widened. Tears filled her eyes. James sat up straight fast and looked at his mother crying and Draco smiling.  
  
The entire room went tense and the children were on their toes about to scream objections into Draco's face, Why wasn't he answering!?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: I lied. MWA HA HA. I thought if I left ya'll hangin' ya'll would be livid. I've changed me mind again. I am woman; I have a license to do that, periodically if I wish. And As it were I've decided that, I'll take me precious time and finish it, then one rainy day when my mind wonder's back to the horrid piece of shit this is, I'll put it all together.  
  
And I want to thank ye all again, for like the 5 fuckin' time, I happy to have people like you all (no offense) reading my stories. 


	11. the end

Author's note: Ok folks. Here's what you're getting A shit ending. Know why? Because Blondiegirl and some other like her are rushing me. I just survived two weeks of pure test and a break up with a really great guy. So whether you like it or not this is what you're getting. Here ya go!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~!  
  
The room was completely silent while Draco stood there with a small smile, hands locked with Ginny's. Amber was emotionally unstable, sobbing into Severus shirt, her tiny hands with a death grip around his neck.  
  
The Weasley and Malfoy boy's stood tall giving looks to each other and twitching nervously. Hermione was crying on Ron's shoulder and Ron was almost moved to tears....all most. Harry floated above the mass of people, smiling sadly at the couple.  
  
Ginny.... He whispered. Amber......This is the mother you'll always know. He looked down as his hands and legs began to disappear. His time was up. His mission complete. He watched as the invisible force crawled up his arm and his torso.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~!  
  
Ginny was smiling widely. She couldn't believe it. The tears she held back couldn't resist themselves and she began to cry. Draco reached up and wiped her tears away. With a light squeeze of her hand he looked over at the man next to him.  
  
The man smiled.  
  
"And I now pronounce you Husband and wife." He paused. "You may kiss the bride."  
  
Draco leaned toward Ginny and kissed her passionately. The crowd in the church went wild. Clapping and whistling.  
  
The children ran forward and pounced the newlyweds.  
  
"Congrats!" Alec and Louis yelled to Ginny their arms looped over one another shoulders.  
  
"Thank you boy's." She laughed and kissed their foreheads.  
  
"So "mum" where are you and dad going for your honeymoon?" Daniel asked after hugging his newly acquired legal parental unit.  
  
"Honeymoon!?" Ginny looked at Draco disapprovingly. "And where are the children going to stay? I'm not leaving them alone!" She glared at Draco, who backed his head; James immediately stopped shaking his "father's" hand.  
  
"Well, love, Vincent and James said they would watch everything (and Vincent said he'd watch James). It's only a few weeks." Draco explained. Ginny shook her head.  
  
"But, Ginny, I had the trip set for a week in Paris and another in Italy. It'll be fine, Oh and By the way. We're leaving now."  
  
"WHAT!?!" She yelled.  
  
Andrew and Vincent, out of nowhere, handed Ginny two suitcases.  
  
"BYE!!!" The kid's yelled as Draco took Ginny's arm. Her hands were full.  
  
"Draco! Stop! I....Children!" Ginny wasn't able to complain more because they disappeared momentarily.  
  
Vincent and James turned to the other children (and Severus).  
  
"Ok Brothers (Amber puffed out her cheeks) and sister, You have to listen to us and Mr. Snape." James Warned. "Right Vincent?"  
  
"Yep!" He said. "Your asses are ours."  
  
James smiled at his brother. Vincent had a sense of humor, once he got the stick removed from his ass.  
  
"Now, now Boy's. We have to get you all home." Servers ushered all the youngin's to the portkey, that took him a hell of a long time to get approved.  
  
Once they arrived at the Borrow the Kid's were spaztic! NO ADULTS!  
  
For two weeks.......HA HA HA!!  
  
*Two weeks later*  
  
Ginny and Draco stumbled into their house giggling. Ginny shoos Draco as he loudly dropped his bags.  
  
"Oh sorry." He chuckled.  
  
Ginny traveled into the living room and found the room spotless. Except the bodies of her many children sleeping randomly all over. Vincent and James looked up from the couch.  
  
"Hey Mum." Vincent greeted and sat up so once Ginny was safely away from the danger of stepping on someone, she could sit down. "Mum are you ok?"  
  
James looked closer. "Are you DRUNK?"  
  
Ginny nodded. "No."  
  
"You're so drunk! You're piss-faced!" James accused and poked his mother's cheek.  
  
"James! Stop beatin' up on yer mother!" Draco hissed as he swayed drunkenly into the living room. He wandered over to the couch and sat between his wife and James.  
  
"Beating up? HA!" James sarcastically laughed.  
  
Vincent glared at James before turning to look at Ginny, who was hugging Draco's arm cooing.  
  
"So Mum. Why are you drunk anyway?"  
  
"Well, as it were," she began grinning widely. "I'm preg----preg---Draco what's the word? Ginny asked since she was struggling to speak now.  
  
"Um, er, um...pregnant!" Draco pointed to Ginny stomach.  
  
"Yeah. I'm that!"  
  
Vincent and James rolled off the back of the couch (After they stood up to fast and lost their balance).  
  
A loud yelp resounded from behind the couch. The drunken couple looked behind said couple to see Vincent and James sprawled on top of Louis.  
  
"Ow! Get off you Dumb-ass!...Oh hi mum!" Louis blushed. "Hi Dad #2."  
  
Ginny giggled. "#2. Louis."  
  
Vincent mumbled them helped Louis and James up.  
  
"Wake you brother—no—bro's, yeah sorta, wake em' up. We've got news." Draco slurred.  
  
So once the troops were gathered, tired and angry, and confused. Ginny and Draco stood up, leaning against one another.  
  
"I'm that." Ginny said happily.  
  
The siblings looked around at each other.  
  
"That what?" Daniel yawned, leaning against Alec for support.  
  
"That word. Draco give em' the word." Ginny commanded and slapped Draco's arm.  
  
"Pregnant! I remembered."  
  
"WHAT!?!"  
  
~~ 1 year later *  
  
"WAHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Ginny smiled and turned around.  
  
"Awe, Lizzie. What's wrong?" Ginny picked up the baby and rocked her. The boy's were gone (Vincent and James off working for the Ministry of magic and the other's suffering school again) and her husband was teaching again (much to his displeasure this year, new students always bothered him). But she was home with her girls.  
  
Which was FINE, mind you.  
  
Amber trotted in and giggled. "How's Elizabeth today?"  
  
"Good, She's a bit hungry I think. Hand me that bottle, please?" Amber did as she was told and watched her Mum feed her baby sister. The sun flooded the kitchen and Elizabeth's hair shined bright Strawberry-blonde in the golden sun.  
  
The End! FINALLY. God's sakes. Took me long enough, hmm? 


End file.
